


New Years Hell

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Midnight<br/>Matt Murdock hates New Years Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Hell

New Year’s Eve was hell for Matthew Murdock. Every year on the stroke of midnight the world erupted with booming fireworks and obscenely loud music. The painful sounds tore through his mind with no concern to the destruction they were bringing. But it never stopped, people just kept going and going with the endless fireworks. Neighbours bickered over whose firework display was bigger when no one really cares. Least of all Matt. Each year Foggy tried his best to get Matt through the pain but nothing ever helped. His ears were ringing for days after and he cursed the date.


End file.
